1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the remote connection of several persons and devices by broadcasting communications in the ether with the use of at least one device having a transmitter function and at least a second device having a receiver function. It concerns above all a method consisting of assigning a code to the communications broadcast in the ether.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, contacts are habitually made by reading information in the press, telephone books and other catalogues in which the activities offered are classified by category, for example, hotels, restaurants, garages, picked up from the press and other means of communication by sectors of interest such as services, purchase-sales offers, leisure interests etc., making the tasks of research more and more difficult because of the increasing number of elements advertised everywhere in every language. Moreover, these means are practically impossible to be used in real time and in situ, during travel, professional and leisure occupations, this information or data also being transmitted by means of radio or television. The selective broadcasting of information for a population requiring information by selective broadcasting of information from a regional transmitter is also known.
These known techniques require the centralization of data before they are published or broadcast. The result is that these offers do not especially correspond to the expectation of the person and not perhaps in his language.
An additional transmitter re-broadcasting information from the regional transmitter is also known (see EP 0 259 717).
The latter procedure involves the use of at least three devices two of which are pre-set between themselves and in communication without any simultaneous interfering transmission in their environment. Thus there is a severe geographic limit and a difficulty in using a fourth device. Moreover, it only concerns selective broadcasting of information transmitted elsewhere, thus again the absence of choice of the timing of the transmission for the user of the device selecting the information.
An interactive mode of application is also known by using a timed transmitter-receiver device. In this method it is essential that one of the two devices does not transmit during the broadcasting, this method of radio-paging known under the name of “Alphapage™” “Alphapage™” is piloted by a switchboard and is only usable in an area where a set-up infrastructure has been built, contact between persons being established by telephone and needing a key, under the form of a frequency attributed to each end user, thus the limitation to a group of persons established ahead. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,394 describes the individual devices activated by remote paging.
Thus, the connecting of persons with common poles of interest is habitually carried out through the Internet and by the broadcasting of information and announcements through the traditional media such as television or by reading press advertisements in dialogue mode (one-to-many).
These known techniques for selective broadcasting of information for a population demanding information by selection of announcements broadcast from a regional transmitter (see EP 0 259 717), implies the centralization of data and the identification of those concerned ahead of broadcasting and/or publication. The result is that these solutions no longer correspond conveniently to the expectation of the end user, nor even perhaps his language.
Data transmission in dialogue mode is also known (one-to-one) and in distribution mode (one-to-many) with present day technologies such as cellular telephone networks (GSM, UMTS, Bluetooth etc.).